una extraña relación
by Maestra zep
Summary: vader ha servido a el emperador por 3 años fielmente hasta que una noche conoce a una senadora que cambia su perspectiva, aunque en si nunca deja de ayudar a el imperio comete traición para ayudarla de maneras inimaginables
1. Dia del imperio

cientos de speeders pasan a su alrededor, es sorprendente ver cuanta gente el emperador considera digna de estar ahí, en su mayoría son senadores y militares, todos quieren ganar el favor del emperador otros implemente van por obligación, para no ser sospechosas de traición, como es el caso de los senadores que en este mismo momento están siendo perseguidos por la mirada penetrante del señor oscuro. nada se le pierde de vista, no a el. El baile de aniversario del imperio siempre a sido un buen lugar para buscar a supuestos traidores y decidor si son o no son culpables.

El emperador a depositado esa confianza en vader desde que lo honro con su titulo de Lord Darth Vader, en si antes de que el emperador interfiriera el iba emprender una vida de sumisión en las filas del ejercito imperial, hasta que el emperador reconoció su talento y su enorme conexión con la fuerza y lo hizo su segundo al mando, ese dia dejo de ser Anakin Skywalker y se convirtió en el comandante supremo de las fuerzas del imperio, y con eso venia la tarea de siempre estar buscando a los rebeldes, incluso en este momento en el supuestamente debía relajarse y solo contemplar como algunos perdían la compostura.

Tomaba copa tras copa de champan, ya o le importaba que estuviera en medio del campo enemigo, estaba demasiado dolida para que eso le importara en la mas mínimo, la situación era tan mala que no le importaba pasarse de copas justo enfrente del enemigo, unos minutos antes de ponerse en marcha al palacio imperial había recibido la terrible noticia de que una de sus damas de honor, su amiga, su protectora, había muerto en el servicio de la reina Apalina hace tan solo unas horas Corde había muerto protegiendo a su reina de unos cazarecompensas, aun así Padme no podía soportar el saber que ella había muerto, una mujer tan fuerte como ella, tan invencible y valiente, que simplemente se había ido...

Así que se empezó a consolar de la única manera que podía en un salón lleno de imperiales ya que Mon Momtha y Bail Organa ya llevaban un tiempo escapando de las garras imperiales, solo quedaba ella ahí rodeada del enemigo.

Después de unas cuantas copas se sentia oprimida sofocada entre tanta gente, se paro sigilosamente y dejo su esquina para poder salir a alguna de las terrazas del palacio, entro en una y tomo varias bocanadas de aire para sentir el aire frió y fresco de la noche en Corusant, estaba empesando a relajarse cuando escucho un ruido, fue tenue pero aun asi fue un ruido, rapidamente se dio la vuelta y percibio el movimiento de una sombra.

~!hola¡ por que no vienes aqui conmigo necesito alguien con quien hablar antes de volverme loca~ dijo padme con una sonrisa tonta en la boca y sospechaba que con la voz un poco demasiado feliz y contenta, definitivamente se había pasado de la raya esa vez, no espero respuesta y fue directamente a donde había visto la sombra moverse, tomo lo que sospecho que era su brazo y jalo de el hasta que lo tuvo a un lado de ella en la terraza.

aun estaba atontado por el hecho de que una mujer lo haya arrastrado a un terraza sin siquiera tenerle un poco de miedo, algo que en si era impactante pero ahora que la veía podía ver en sus ojos que estaba triste y que simplemente no quería estar sola, así que dejo aun lado su mascara de sith y decidió levantar el animo a la mujer que por sus ropas podía solo pensar que fuera una senadora


	2. El baile

las luces resplandecían por lo borracha que estaba demasiado borracha para recordar como había terminado ahí en medio de algún salón vació bailando con uno de ellos, no sabia por que pero, algo le decía que ella fue la que sugerido el bailar aunque no recordaba como habían llegado a ese salón en particular aunque era tan clamoroso que estaba segura que aun seguían en el palacio, aun así dejo su preocupación a un lado y siguió bailando con el completo extraño que la guiaba por el baltz de corusant, no podía ver su rostro que estaba oscurecido por una capa negra que lo cubría completamente, después de un rato la fatiga le empezó a ganar y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del extraño.

Vader estaba algo confundido con ella después de todo hasta un borracho podía identificar que el era el MALDITO DARTH VADER SEÑOR DE LOS SITHS, vamos hasta el sabia que nadie se le debía de acercar que era peligroso e incorregible pero ella le había pedido bailar y ademas ahora mismo se estaba quedando dormida encima de el, entonces levanto la cabeza ligeramente y aunque ella no podía ver su rostro, eso lo tenia por sentado, ella le sonrió, como si lo conociera de hace mucho, algo que tomo desprevenido a Vader ya que como habia mencionado antes nadie en su sano juicio habla con el y mucho menos le sonríe como si fuera una persona digna de admirar.

~ sabes amo esta canción~ dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un tono dulce y suave, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto.

Vader solo siguió bailando algo aturdido por su actitud de ella, ya que no sentía dobles intenciones en ella ni nada por el estilo algo extraño en si... ya que todos sabían que el iba a estar aquí y el era el único que usaba una túnica que oscurecía todas sus facciones así que ella debe de saber que el es Darth Vader no había otra explicación pero aun así ella le pidió que bailara con el e incluso casi le hace un berrinche por eso, nadie se comporta así enfrente de el ni siquiera los Grand Moffs borrachos todos sabían su lugar en su presencia excepto ella... algo curioso en si,

al terminar el baile ella hizo ademan de que se detuviera...

~ ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa? ~ pregunto con sus enormes ojos marrón, el sabia que si no accedía lo mas probable era que le hiciera otro berrinche así que solo asintió lo que provoco que ella le dirigiera una sonrisa radiante, que incluso dudo que fuera para el, con la fuerza reviso si había alguien detrás de el pero se encontró descubriendo que no había nadie que realmente esa hermosa sonrisa iba dirigida a el y solo a el, se encontró dándole la sonrisa debajo de la capa, algo que inmediatamente frunció el ceño por hacer, que le estaba haciendo esta mujer.

Después del numerito en el salón de baile la guió hasta su speeder ya ella no recordaba donde estaba el suyo, típico de ebrios... solo esperaba que recordara donde vivía, ella entro e inmediatamente se acerco lo mas que pudo aun lado de el algo que era extraño, tener a una senadora acurrucarse encima de ti y luego tomando la miad de tu capa como cobija, definitivamente esta mujer estaba loca, mientras no se quedara dormida estaba bien, se dijo a si mismo... despego el speeder y volteo para preguntarle donde vivía, al ver que estaba completamente dormida hurgo en su bolso para buscar alguna identificación que le dijera donde vivía o su nombre para buscar su casa, pero no encontró nada su bolso solo contenía unos cuantos créditos maquillaje y un pequeño blaster aturdidor, así que Vader intento despertarla otra vez, sin éxito alguno, al no ver otra opción se dirigió a su apartamento, estaciono el speeder y muy para su pesar tuvo que cargar a las senadora... ~ malditos ojos marrones...~ decía Vader entre lo dientes mientras la dejaba en una de las habitaciones extra de su departamento, pero en el ultimo momento en el que la depositaba en la cama, ellas lo jalo hacia la cama y se acurruco a lado de el... ella lo abrazo, ahí fue donde el Señor de los Sith realmente se quedo sorprendido

~ No me dejes... por favor... no quiero estar sola...~ le susurraba mientras dormía

vader no se podía mover ni aunque quisiera ella lo tenia agarrado de las piernas del torso, estaba encima de el desde distintos puntos eso lo podía ver y sentir, aunque no se explicaba como alguien tan pequeña como ella fuera tan fuerte, asi que solo se quedo allí tumbado mientras ella balbuceaba.


	3. What the HELL ¡¡¡¡

Todo se siente suave a su alrededor, puede sentir se enrosco en algo cuando se quedo dormida, pero era suave terso y caliente, todo iba bien hasta que sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza subir por las sienes, al tratar de abrir un ojo se encontró así misma cegada por la luz, que solo provoco que el dolor de cabeza aumentara, frotándose las sienes un poco mas, ahora que se sentía un poco mas despierta abrió con cuidado los ojos, lo cual no fue muy bueno que digamos, al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto ni de cerca todo el amueblado era de color gris y blanco y la almohada que creía estar sosteniendo era un hombre, se sintió aliviada al notar que ambos tenían todas sus ropas puestas aun, pero aun así no estaba segura de como había llegado ahí. Inmediatamente trato de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ahí fue donde recordó haber bailado en alguna parte con un hombre que creía que era el que estaba aun lado de ella, lo demás es historia no recuerda haberle pedido al hombre que la llevara, ni siquiera recordaba su cara, con todo la tranquilidad que una persona cruda podía tener, padme voltio a ver a el extraño que ya no tenia la capucha oscureciendole las facciones, en cuanto lo vio su corazón dio un brinco, tenia un cabello entre castaño y rubio, con una cicatriz debajo de la ceja, pero aun así muy atractivo, y entonces el abrió los ojos provocando que padme suspirara, al ver el color azul tan intensos de estos, era simplemente magnifico, era el mismo color del lago de Varykino, azul con una profundidad tan tierna y hermosa.

~ Buenos días... ~ dijo padme mientras pensaba si ese extraño le había dicho su nombre, el hombre solo asintió y de repente su cara parecía de nerviosismo y pánico al sentir que la capucha no estaba como anoche, ~ ¿por que ocultas tu cara?, no deberías, ¿sabes?, tienes unos hermosos ojos~ dijo padme hipnotizada por su mirada, aunque algo sorprendida de haberlo admitido después de todo ni siquiera sabia donde estaba ni quien era el extraño, pero algo le decía que era de confianza...

* * *

esto ya es suficiente, como es posible que esta mujer no tema, y que al despertar no haya pateado lejos o peor gritado con uno de sus horribles berrinches de anoche, ella definitivamente no sabia quien era el, eso debía de ser, si eso justificaría lo de anoche, era hora de deshacerse de ella de una manera divertida, pensaba mientras se formaba una sonrisa la cual ella también le regreso, pero no le importo que ahora le dirigía la misma sonrisa que anoche cuando lo obligo a bailar.

~ Yo soy la Senadora Amidala~ dijo con un sonrisa aun mas grande ~ disculpe pero no recuerdo su nombre~ dijo con educación, a la cual Vader sonrió, su cara de sorpresa y angustia sera recompensa suficiente por lo de anoche...

~ Soy Lord Darth Vader Señor de los Siths, Senadora~ dijo con la voz gruesa y tenebrosa, a lo cual para su total sorpresa ella solo se empezó a reír... ella no le creía.~ que te hace pensar que no soy Darth Vader ~ pregunto irritado de ver que la senadora no dudo al reírse

~ Bueno no es por nada pero yo se que me pongo muy necia estando ebria, y que Lord Vader inmediatamente me hubiera hecho aun lado, y usted ,e trajo a su casa y se aguanto incluso el que me quedara prendada a usted asi que por definitiva usted no es Darth, ~ bueno en eso si tenia razón la senadora. pero aun así era frustrarte el saber que le había ganado, ~ Ademas siempre imagine de Lord Vader seria mayor, tu luces incluso mas joven que yo.~ eso fue el colmo siempre había escuchado especulaciones de que debía de tener al menos 50 años, ¿por que la gente no podía imaginarse a alguien de 22 siendo el terror de la galaxia?~ ¿ademas si fueras Darth Vader no deberías de tener un sable de luz? ~ con eso Vader supo que ya había ganado en cuanto le enseñara el sable, tendría su recompensa.

~ Aqui esta~ dijo vader con una sonrisa al sacarlo de su túnica y encenderlo para que ella pudiera ver que realmente era un sable luz, de color carmín, ella lo observo con esos enormes ojos marron y para sorpresa de vader no estaba asustada ni petrificada

~ entonces no eres el Sith Lord que siempre pense que eras~ dijo sin siquiera retirar la mirada de sus ojos...


	4. descifrar !¿a mi?¡

~ entonces no eres el Sith Lord que siempre pensé que eras~ dijo sin siquiera retirar la mirada de sus ojos...

no eso era imposible, esta mujer estaba chiflada, ¿como es que no le temía? hasta los lame botas del emperador le temían y los malditos traidores¡, entonces que es lo que hace a esta mujer diferente.

~ no se preocupe milord, no le diré a nadie que hay detrás de la capa, pero usted tendra que llevarme a mi departamento, ¿es un trato? ~ pregunto la senadora con una sonrisa engreida, que definitivamente daban ganas de estrangular, pero la insolencia con la que hizo la pregunta simplemente es insoportable como se atreve a poner condiciones conmigo¡

Después de todo lo ocurrido aquí estoy llevando a la senadora a su departamento en república 500.

~ entonces cuéntame ¿cual es tu nombre?, no creo que sea Darth Vader, ninguna madre le daría ese nombre a un hijo.~ dijo ella con una mirada inquisitiva

~ y a usted que le importa senadora... ¿acaso es un rebelde buscando información?~ si eso tendría sentido, tal vez tengo aun rebelde estúpido aquí... que buena suerte.

~ sabe Lord Vader, a mi me gustan los misterios, el resolver enigmas... hace unas horas yo pensaba que Vader solo era una mascota del emperador un robot... ahora me doy cuenta de que es mas que eso... que hay algo dentro de esa túnica que realmente es un ser humano y no todas esas masacres... y sabe que, yo voy a descifrar su enigma... no importa cuanto tarde pero puede tener asegurado de que lo voy a descubrir... si me lo dice o no`~ mmnnn ahora se pone interesante, y si que sabe ponerle los pelos de punta alguien con un discurso, me imagino que por eso es senadora, pero aun así ella no conseguirá nada de mi... antes de que se de cuenta llegue a su complejo y cabeceo hacia la puerta para señalarle que hemos llegado, ella asiente y se baja.~ nos vemos pronto milord, ~ dice con una sonrisa que avisa problemas.

~ no lo creo senadora...

* * *

debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza, como se me ocurre tocarle la puerta el enemigo y lo peor amenazarlo, mi instinto debe de estar mal... debió de ser el vino... pero mis recuerdos de esa noche... Vader no pudo ser ese hombre que me consoló anoche, ni mucho menos con el que baile...


	5. El Senado parte 1

la oscuridad lo absorbe todo no hay mas que eso, en esta habitación, a el le gusta así solo para dar miedo a los demás, pero eso no funciona en mi, por que yo soy oscuridad pura, y el lo sabe, al igual que yo, pero aun así lo mantiene por las apariencias, al igual que tener a esas casacas rojas mendigando por todo el lugar.

~ levántate joven amigo~ por fin las piernas se me estaban entumeciendo costal de huesos...

~ ¿maestro?

~ tengo una nueva tarea para ti, Lord Vader, una de suma importancia, tu deber sera buscar a los rebeldes que están en el senado y matarlos a todos y cada uno, inteligencia a descubierto que hay al menos dos espías, al parecer bail organa y mon montha no eran los únicos... pero no hay problema a este si lo atraparemos y haremos un ejemplo en su muerte, ahora ve y hazlo, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer.

~ como usted diga maestro~ con eso solo salí por las enormes puertas de la sala del trono para ir directo a el senado, mientras mas rápido encuentre a el traidor mas rápido podre irme de la capital, solo no evito el pensar el que esta sera una larga semana con esa senadora loca por ahí... tratando de "descifrar mi enigma"

El maldito senado en cuanto pongo un pie dentro puedo oler la hipocresía y doble cara del lugar, lastima que alguien tan pura como ella este aquí... que me pasa ella esta loca esta bien aquí, con los de su clase... ademas ¿que me condujo a pensar en ella como pura?, si no es un ángel... ya basta debo dejar de pensar en esos ojos marrones antes de que me enferme...

Lo bueno del senado es que sus pasillos son tan grandes que te puedes ocultar en las sombras desapercibido de los demás senadores, esas ratas que solo planean como estrangular a sus pueblo cada vez mas... es enfermizo tan solo verlos, y es en estos momentos en los que me pregunto para que dejo sidius que esta farsa continuara si al final de todo es el, el que toma las decisiones... ahora espió a dos de ellos, los senadores de corelia y pandora, al parecer pandora quiere deshacerse de una tribu en una de sus lunas para que asi no se les quite el planeta como una de sus propiedades, y la mejor forma de hacerlo para ellos es eliminando la aldea con armamento coreliano, muy interesante pero sin duda no son los traidores.

Los pasillos siguen casi desiertos, hay algunos asistentes personales y unos cuantos droides pero no hay nada inesperado, solo ese astrodroide no es normal encontrar a un droide mecánico en el senado, regularmente los senadores solo poseen algunos droides de protocolo y cosas por el estilo... pero ¿que hace este aquí? el droide era definitivamente único...y algo enojon eso se pudo ver cuando un senador se tropezó con el y droide le insultara, cosa que el senador no supo contestar por que no sabe el lenguaje del droide pero aun así seguí el droide tenia que saber a que senador tan poco ortodoxo lo tenia y el por que...

el droide fue a dar a una de las oficinas del sector chommell, sali de mi escondite despues de unos minutos solo para ver de quien era la oficina y supuesto propietario del droide.

~ oh Lord Vader es un gusto verlo en mi oficina~ mnnn con que era su oficina, al voltear a ver a la mujer solo comprobé lo que ya sabia era la loca de ayer... ~ vamos Milord.

~ Adelante senadora

~ o Lord Vader siempre el Caballero~ en serio ella no se cansaba ¿de ser tan... tan... ella? con esos malditos ojos marrones viéndolo y acuchillando todo, por un segundo pienso que el débil ahí soy yo ella tiene ese efecto en mi.

en cuanto entramos a la oficina el droide recibe a la senadora con pitidos alegres que se pueden interpretar por saludos y le entrego algo que leyó inmediatamente y luego sonrío satisfecha al droide

~ tome asiento~ dijo señalando un sofá, me senté y ella se sentó a lado mio, un poco demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero necesitaba un informante que me pudiera decir quien podría ser el traidor y ella podría ser el informante, podría sacarle provecho a lo de anoche... si esa es una buena idea.

~ ya descubrí su verdadero nombre milord, o debería decirle Anakin...


	6. el senado parte 2

El cuarto se torno oscuro la temperatura del ambiente bajo dramáticamente, Vader no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa pequeña mujer sentada a un lado de el sin mostrar ni si quiera una leve inclinación de temor le acababa de decir sus nombre... su verdadero nombre. Definitivamente la habia juzgando mal, al parecer la senadora no era una pobre ilusa como le hizo pensar a el principio, no ella era astuta y una magnifica actriz, ahora lo veía, ya era tarde para su identidad pero no para la identidad del senador traidor y ahora tenia una forma de buscar información, esta senadora sera su boleto a la base rebelde, ella debe de conocer a el rebelde o serlo por si misma. Así de simple...

~ Acaso no vas a hablar Skywalker?~ pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido pero aun asi no se veia en su cara ni un poco de incomodidad..

~ En realidad si, me gustaría saber como una senadora como usted pudo entrar a los archivos militares confidenciales del imperio, ¿lo ha hecho muy seguido senadora?~ dije sabiendo que ella sabia lo que significaba... que esto es un delito mayor, y que no debia saber ni siquiera que los archivos existian asi que estaba acorralada.

~ ¿Los archivos?, no Skywalker lo averigüe por otra fuente sumamente confidencial... pero si quiere que no se haga publico este conocimiento, le recomiendo que haga lo que diga, ademas no pido mucho... sabe aun trato de descubrir que hay debajo de todo ese mal genio suyo.~ dijo ella testaruda y con una mirada tan desafiante que por un momento creí a ver visto a la verdadera senadora Amidala, tendré hacer mi investigación también, solo por si acaso claro...

~Esta bien haré lo que pida... pero tenga esto en mente es solo por que me causa curiosidad a donde quiere llevar esto, y antes de que se me olvide ! NO VUELVA A LLAMARME SKYWALKER¡~ ella me miro sin siquiera pestañear ni asustarse.

~ Como tu digas, bueno mi primera encomienda para ti comienza esta noche. ven a mi casa a las 8


End file.
